The Path of Loneliness
by Padawan-Travina
Summary: Qui-gon lost his 2nd Padawan Learner during the events of TPM… He thought Obi-wan had died..but what if he hadn't and is now back in Qui-gon's life. How do the two handle their current situation, when events unfolding maybe destroy them both?
1. Chapter One: The Past Returns

The Path of Loneliness

Chapter One: The Past Returns 

He stood watching the Jedi Temple from a distance. He ignored those that passed him, trying to get home before the rain that fell soaked them. However he ignored that too. He never felt the cold drops that fell upon his face and soaked his clothing. His eyes were glued on the Temple before him.   
  
Soon, as though upon their own initiative, his feet carried him forward. He didn't want to go back. He had promised himself he would never return; yet here he was. Almost before he realized he was moving forward, he found himself standing outside the Temple doors.   
  
  
The rain still fell around him, as he gazed at the silent Temple. He turned as though to leave, when the Temple doors opened, revealing a small figure. He turned back and stared and waited. He knew he has no right to be here any longer, but he knew he HAD to be here.   
  
"Knew you would return I did. Come we must meet with the Council. Dark times lie ahead," Yoda stated.   
  
He followed the older Master in to the Temple, wondering to himself if this had been such a good idea.   
  
**   
Qui-gon awoke with a start, and sat up in his bed. Something had pulled him from his sleep. Using the Force to calm himself, Qui-gon reached through his bond with Anakin and sighed with relief when he felt Anakin was still asleep.   
  
He pulled himself out of bed, and walked over to the fresher and splashed some water on his face. He glanced up and looked in the mirror at his reflection. What he saw surprised him though.   
  
Instead of his own reflection, he saw the face of Obi-wan his former apprentice staring at him. Quickly stepping away from the mirror, he closed his eyes hoping to stop the flood of emotion and memories from re-surfacing.   
  
However he was unable to stop it and was taken back to the exact moment he had lost part of himself.   
  
_5-years before:   
  
Qui-gon could only watch in horror as Obi-wan jumped in front of the blade meant to kill him. He could see the tip of the crimson blade sticking out of Obi-wan's chest. And could only watch in horror as Obi-wan slumped to the floor, holding the wound in his chest.   
  
Qui-gon quickly deflected the blow that tried to cleave his head from his shoulder. He quickly attacked trying to find an opening, but was blocked at every turn by the Sith blade.   
  
Qui-Gon didn't try to strike low - he knew the Sith would simply leap above the blows. Qui-Gon changed his tactics, trying to use his greater skill against the acrobatic abilities of the Sith   
  
He cuts were small and precise, not allowing the Sith to really take advantage of his greater acrobatic skills and forcing him to fight, for the most part, Qui-Gon's way.   
  
The Sith blocked blow after blow as did Qui-gon. After some well-placed moves, Qui-gon was able to cut the Sith's double bladed saber in half, causing him to lose his advantage.   
  
However Qui-gon soon found that the Sith wasn't as helpless as he thought. The warrior soon went on the offensive, striking high, and quickly following with a strike to his legs. Qui-gon leaped up to prevent the blow from landing, but as he landed, the Sith struck out and kicked his feet out from below him, causing him to lose his balance and fall. His saber fell out of his hand and rolled away. He watched helplessly as the saber rolled off the edge of the platform and into the pit.   
  
The Sith smiled and began to advance on him. Backing away he tried to figure away out of this mess.   
  
Then the thought hit him: Obi-wan's lightsaber. Glancing over at his fallen Padawan, he saw the saber lying on the ground. Taking a quick glance at the dark lord walking towards him, he reached out with the Force and called the lightsaber to his hand and used it to quickly cut the Sith in half.   
  
Qui-gon watched with grim satisfaction as the body fell into the pit, never to be found again. Quickly shutting off the saber, he ran to Obi-wan's side clutching him to his chest.   
  
"Obi-wan," Qui-gon said as he clutched him tighter to his chest.   
  
"Thank you Master. Now you can freely train the boy," Obi-wan softly whispered.   
  
"No, Obi-wan. Please stay with me," Qui-gon begged as he could feel Obi-wan slipping away from him.   
  
"I'm sorry, Master."   
  
"Sorry for what, Padawan?"   
  
"Sorry I never got to be a knight and you getting to see it. But now with the boy you can. I..," Obi-wan stated, before gasping in pain.   
  
"Obi-wan you have nothing to be sorry for. You will be a knight one day. I promise. Please just stay with me. I can't lose you," Qui-gon said as the tears began to flow.   
  
" I love you Master," Obi-wan whispered as he let go of life.   
  
"OBI-WAN!! NO," Qui-gon shouted as Obi-wan died. _  
  
Qui-gon shook himself out of that horrible memory as his comm signaled. Quickly wiping away the tears that had started to flow again, he answered the page.   
  
"Jinn here."   
  
"Come to the Council Chambers immediately," Yoda stated.  

"Very well, I will be there once I have awoken Anakin."   
  
" No, come alone you must. Discuss something with you alone we must," Yoda said.   
  
"Very well, I will be there in ten minutes, Jinn out," Qui-gon stated as he cut the link.   
  
He quickly washed his face and pulled his robe on. Using the Force he did a quick little mediation, checked on Anakin and then quietly left the apartment.   
  
He arrived at the chambers, and was let in by the on duty Padawan. He stepped inside and found only Yoda and Mace and a lone figure dressed in a black robe awaiting him. Giving the figure a quick glance, he bowed to both Yoda and Mace and waited.   
  
He kept taking sly glances at the figure trying to figure out who it was. Finally the figured sighed and spoke.   
  
"I do believe it is rude to stare Master Jinn," the figure stated as he pulled back his hood.   
  
Qui-gon gasped in shock. In five-years the figure standing before him had changed. Instead of the boyish features he once had, he now had the face of a person who had seen too many rough years and horrible things. His ginger-colored hair now rested in cascading waves across his back. Qui-gon stared into the gray-colored eyes and what he saw surprised him. Instead of love, he found nothing but pain and suffering.   
  
Finally able to speak, he spoke one name he never thought he would speak again.   
  
"Obi-wan."


	2. Chapter Two: The Declaration

**Chapter Two: The Declaration**

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon asked in confusion.

Obi-Wan never answered. He just stood there and stared with cool eyes at his former teacher.

"I don't understand. How can you be here? I saw you die on Naboo," Qui-gon asked with doubt and question evident in his voice.

"Answers will be provided, in time Master Jinn. For now we must focus on the here and now," Mace cut in.

"Yes. A great disturbance in the Force there is. Understand it we do not," Yoda said as he slowly opened his eyes. Turning to Obi-wan he asked a question that sent fear straight in to the heart of Qui-gon.

"Know what it is, you do?"

"Yes. The Sith have returned," Obi-wan softly whispered.

Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan and looked at him. He knew that when Obi-wan was his Padawan that he never had the power to see into the future, and he doubted that in five years he suddenly was able to.

"How do you know this," he asked.

"I have been taught by them," Obi-Wan answered coolly.

**

Sidious gazed out at the evening traffic of Coruscant as it buzzed around him. He could see the Temple, and as he looked a smile broke out across his features.

Soon the Jedi will be gone, and only I will remain. My little plan is working perfectly. The Jedi will never see one of their own as a threat, and this will cost them dearly.

His gazed rested a little longer on the Temple, before he turned and headed inside. He had much work to do, if his little plan was to work

**

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan with confusion evident on his face. He couldn't fathom what it was Obi-Wan was talking about. 

How could he be trained in the Sith arts, yet he is not tainted by the darkness? It's impossible.

"Nothing is impossible, Master Jinn," Obi-Wan stated as he focused on Yoda.

Qui-Gon's jaw dropped, but he quickly recovered from his shock and focused on Yoda as well. His blue-eyes bore into the older Jedi's yellow ones demanding answers.

"Answer's you seek Master Jinn," Yoda.

"I do. I don't understand what's happening. None of this makes sense to me. He claims to be taught by the Sith, yet I sense no darkness about him. I don't even understand how he is here in front of me at this moment. I SAW and FELT him die five-years ago. How is this possible," Qui-Gon demanded.

Obi-Wan sighed and slowly moved over to the window. He stopped and stared out at the mass network of speeders and buildings. He stood there silently, knowing those behind him waited. Finally he spoke.

"I did die five-years ago. Yet I didn't. The Force saw to that," Obi-Wan softly stated.

"What do you mean you died but didn't," Qui-Gon asked.

"It was the Darkside. It brought me back to destroy the Jedi," Obi-Wan declared as he faced those in the chambers.


	3. Chapter 3: The Past Remembered

A/N: Thanks to all who are reading this…I really apprecatite your comments. I have 10 chapters done so far…So I will post two chapters a day until I am caught up…

****

**_For those of you at the JC boards..this story is being posted there as well….Thanks again and hope you enjoy.._**

****

**_PT_**

**Chapter 3: The Past Remembered**   
  
_Obi-Wan found himself floating in a dark void. He had felt the Sith's saber pierce his body, and fiery agony behind it. He remembered telling Qui-Gon goodbye, and Qui-Gon pleading with him to stay, and then after that nothing.   
  
"Am I dead," he wondered out loud.   
  
"No, my dear Jedi. However, you will be in a matter of moments."   
  
Obi-Wan tried to see who it was that was speaking, but all he could see was darkness. Suddenly darkside energy began swirling around him, attacking his body. Obi-Wan tried to block the blows with the Light side of the Force, but found he had been cut off from it.   
  
Every time the darkside energy attacked him, he could feel his hold on life getting weaker and weaker.   
  
"The pain shall stop in time. I must make it so that you are dead to the Jedi, then you will be mine. A servant of darkness and the destroyer of the Jedi."   
  
"I will never turn. Kill me here and now. I won't help."   
  
"Oh, but you will my young Jedi. You will."   
  
And the darkside increased in force and Obi-Wan writhed in agony and then knew no more. _  
  
**   
  
Obi-Wan sat alone in his small living quarters that he had been given. After his little announcement, Yoda and Mace felt that it would be better if no more details were given, until the full council could convene later that day.   
  
Qui-Gon had not been happy at that, but knew there was nothing he could do and left it alone.   
  
_Earlier:   
  
Qui-Gon spun and looked at Obi-Wan in utter shock. He looked at his former apprentice's face to see if what he had said was true. He knew that Obi-Wan's eyes always spoke the truth, as they did now.   
  
"How could the darkside be responsible for this? And should he not be under guard, if what he says is true," Qui-Gon asked the two council members.   
  
Before either could speak, Obi-Wan answered for them.   
  
"Master Jinn is correct. I think it would be best if I retire to a room of your choosing. For it is daylight out and I would not like to have to answer questions that at this time I have no way of answering. And to answer your question Master Jinn, it is possible and the darkside is responsible for me being here. And for that I am grateful. But no more answers shall I answer until I am before the whole council."_   
  
Yoda and Mace both agreed and lead him to a small room where he would be safe, leaving a very stunned Qui-Gon standing alone in the room.   
  
So here Obi-Wan sat, waiting to be called. He sighed to himself, and turned to watch the traffic of the early morning.   
  
Suddenly he turned and ran from the small room, and past the padawan sent to fetch him.   
  
Quickly arriving to at the council chambers, Obi-Wan burst through and looked around.   
  
A few startled gasps could me heard as those present recognized who he was.   
  
"Kenobi, you normally wait for us to call you, instead of bursting in," Depa stated.   
  
Obi-Wan turned to her, and she gasped at what she saw there. Nothing but cold emotionless eyes.   
  
Suddenly, much to everyone's horror, Obi-Wan used the Force and pulled the lightsaber off the belt of a startled Mace and ignited it. Not sparring a moment, Obi-Wan quickly lunged at Depa and slashed down. A thud was heard and the utter silence.


	4. Chapter Four: The Darkness is Touched

**Chapter Four: The Darkness is Touched**   
  
Depa felt the warning just a second before, and leapt out of her seat rolling on the floor coming to her feet gracefully, lightsaber lit, in front of Adi.   
  
The council member's watched as Obi-Wan drove his saber down into metal and a echoing thud sounded in the chambers as it's heavy form crashed to the floor. The young man deactivated Mace's saber and turned to the dark skinned Master.   
  
The man stood up, quirking an eyebrow. He appeared remarkably calm for all that had just happened, but he was a Jedi Master. "How did you know that droideka was there and why could we not feel it?"   
  
Obi-Wan sighed. "It's not what you think I didn't-" Stopping abruptly, he suddenly ignited the vilot beam of Mace's lightsaber once again. Putting his finger to his lips he motioned for everyone to be quiet.   
  
Silence was all that followed the peculiar act. No one protested, even though no one could feel even a ripple in the Force. But clearly the young man was on alert, and still baffled from minutes before, they obeyed the command. The young man's muscles in his hands tightened with a death grip on the weapon in his hand.   
  
But only silence rang out.   
  
Only until a low laugh drifted from the hall outside the now open chamber door.   
  
Everyone turned and looked and saw a dark figure emerge form the shadows. Dressed in black robes, similar to that of a Jedi the figured walked into the room.   
  
With a wave of his hand, the figure sealed the doors behind him and then looked up at Obi-Wan.   
  
Obi-Wan stared at the creature in front of him, and his face turned from that of confusion to that of pure hate.   
  
  
"So now HE uses his lap dogs to do his dirty work for him. That is so like him. He is nothing but a coward," Obi-Wan snarled.   
  
"Don't speak of HIM in that manner. You, yourself used to serve him before you betrayed all that you had come to know," the Sith spat back as she ignited her own blade.   
  
"Siri, end this here and now. Don't make me kill you," Obi-Wan stated as he waited.   
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a few of the council members getting ready to attack, but before he could say anything, Siri raised her hand and quickly threw all the members of the council back.   
  
Obi-Wan looked on in horror as all members save him and Siri were affectively pinned were they sat.   
  
Obi-Wan knew then and there that HE was controlling things from outside and that it was up to him to stop Siri.   
  
Holding the violet blade in a defense posture, Obi-Wan waited for the attack.   
  
Siri quickly attacked Obi-Wan, using long sweeping motions. Obi-Wan evaded them as best he could, yet a few well placed hits caused him pain. Quickly pushing the pain aside, Obi-Wan went on the attack.   
  
The violet blade came down only to be stopped by a crimson blade. He quickly jumped back, just as he felt the Force push against him.   
  
Quickly using the Force, he created a barrier to protect himself. Luckily he got it up just in time and was able to protect himself from the worse of the damage, yet he was still slammed into the near by wall.   
  
Quickly recovering from the blow, he quickly attacked the shadowed figure, but was unable to get a blow in as the dark creature blocked him at every move.   
  
Obi-Wan knew he need to do something and he racked his mind for away to defeat her.   
  
_You can't defeat me Obi. Even though you have betrayed us, you are still linked._   
  
"I will defeat you, Siri, and HIM too. Soon you and your kind will be gone. I promise you that."   
  
Siri snarled in anger and rushed him. Obi-Wan once again was on the defense and blocked the blows as best he could, trying to get a blow in himself. But nothing was working. Ever twist and turn he made, Siri was there to block it. Every lunge and move he came up with she had a way to counter it.   
  
Then those watched in the room in utter shock and horror as Obi-Wan did something they never thought he would do.   
  
Obi-Wan called upon the Darkside. He let it flow through him. He could feel the dark energy coursing through his veins and he welcomed it. It let it take away his weakness and energize him. He smiled in satisfaction as the darkside energy washed away all the light he once held.   
  
Turning to Siri, he saw the fear in her eyes, as she recognized what he had become. He had turned into the very thing she clamed he had betrayed. A servant of the Sith.   
  
"Now turn away and leave this place, or I swear I will kill you here and now and end it," he stated.   
  
"No. You will die by my hand, and I shall take your place at HIS right hand," she shot back as she attacked.   
  
However this time the roles were reversed, as Siri was forced to defended against Obi-Wan's attacks. They became red and purple blurs as they moved throughout the room.   
  
All to soon though the fight came to an end as Obi-Wan plunged the saber through the heart of his former friend. He watched as her body slide down and to the floor, switching off his blade. She was dead before she hit. However, no sooner had she passed away, that Obi-Wan's cry of pain ripped through the stunned silence of the room.   
  
Obi-Wan quickly dropped the saber, and grabbed his head. He cried out to try to get the pain and agony to stop; yet he knew that it wouldn't, until HE felt it was time.   
  
Those in the room watched as Obi-Wan withered in pain on the floor. Even after being released from the field that held them, they could do nothing. No knew what to do, save one.   
  
Qui-Gon could only watch as his former Padawan killed the sith. He could only watch as his body was wracked in pain. He felt so helpless at not being able to help, until he heard the words spoken. He quickly pushed his way past those that observing and ran to Obi-Wan's side.   
  
Allowing the pure, clean energy of the Force wash over him, Qui-Gon forced it into Obi-Wan's body. It watched as it banished the darkness much as Obi-Wan had done earlier with the Darkside power. Soon the cries diminished and Obi-Wan stilled in Qui-Gon's arms. Just as he was about to speak, Obi-Wan spoke the words Qui-Gon never thought he would hear again.   
  
"Thank you, Master."


	5. Chapter 5: Consequences

**Chapter 5: Consequences   
**  
The healers scurried into the chambers, quickly pulling Obi-Wan's limp form from the Jedi Master, and shoving him out of the way. As quickly as they came, they left, with Qui-Gon making to follow.   
  
He was abruptly stopped by Yoda's voice. "Going where are you?"   
  
"With Obi-Wan."   
  
"Stay here you will, much to discuss we have." Qui-Gon stared at the Master, before he shook his head.   
  
"I will take a formal reprimand if necessary- but I will not be parted from my once dead, now alive apprentice again!"   
  
"Leave now and in trouble you will be," Yoda stated.   
  
Turning to face Yoda and the others, Qui-Gon simply stated, "Then in trouble I shall be. I lost my apprentice five years ago, and now I have been given the gift of having him back, and if you think for one minute that I will leave him alone until I am sure he is all right, then you are sorely mistaken."   
  
Turning he headed out of the chambers, leaving twelve very stunned council members starting after him.   
  
**   
Qui-Gon paced the waiting room of the healer's ward. He had been told to wait there while they took Obi-Wan back to check over him.   
  
Qui-Gon stopped pacing and sat down in a chair and stared at the doors, willing them to open. As he sat there he let his thoughts wander to what had happened before.   
  
When he saw Obi-Wan come barging in to the meeting he thought that what Obi-Wan had spoken earlier had come to pass, that he was there to try to kill the council. Then seeing him call Mace's saber in his hand and lunging at Master Depa, all Qui-Gon could do was stare. He watched with confusion as Obi-Wan battled Siri. He watched in horror as Obi-Wan called upon the darkside of the Force like it came natural to him.   
  
Then he felt his heart freeze in fear as he saw Obi-Wan kill Siri then collapse to the floor in pain. He was moving before Obi-Wan had called for him in his pain. As he fell to the floor next to him, Qui-Gon knew how to help, and with out a thought, opened his link to Obi-Wan and let the power he carried wash over Obi-Wan and banished the darkness.   
  
Suddenly Qui-Gon sat up in the chair.   
  
_Obi-Wan! _  
  
Qui-Gon leapt from his chair and ran through the open doors to the room where Obi-Wan being treated. He stopped outside the room and stared in horror at what he saw.   
  
Obi-Wan was lying on the table thrashing about, with the healers desperately trying to keep him still so he wouldn't hurt himself. Then Qui-Gon felt the icy feeling of death touch him as Obi-Wan suddenly stilled.   
  
He looked back and cried out in horror. Obi-Wan has stopped breathing.   
  
"Obi-Wan no! Please don't leave me again!"   
  
**   
  
Yoda sat with the other council members, each discussing what had just happened. He listened to all the points and needless comments flying around the chamber.   
  
Finally unable to take it anymore, Yoda slammed his gimmer stick down with such force that everyone quickly shut up and stared at him.   
  
"There, think now I can. Obi-Wan is still a child of light, but is tainted by darkness. Force-bind him we can not," he stated.   
  
"But Master, how can we not? He is dangerous. A Force-bind must be put in place," Adi Gallia said.   
  
"Bind will not hold. Too powerful Obi-Wan has become."   
  
" Then we must keep him here under guard. He must not be allowed to fall to the darkside or all that we know will be lost," Ki Adi Mundi stated.   
  
"Agree I do. Obi-Wan must not fall. Assign a guard we will. Master Jinn shall watch over him. He is the ONLY one who can," Yoda stated.   
  
All the Councilor's agreed with Yoda's comment. They knew if anyone could control Obi-Wan it would be Qui-Gon.

A/N: Nope I didn't forget about you all…Just had a busy day..Thanks again for all the kind reviews…glad you all are liking this…Here is the next two chapters..Enjoy…

_PT_


	6. Chapter 6: Plans and Provisions

**Chapter 6: Plans and Provisions**   
  
Qui-Gon watched in horror as the healers quickly tried to get Obi-Wan breathing again. He watched as they stuck a breathing tube down his throat and began to force air into his lungs.   
  
Please come back to me Obi-Wan. I can't lose you again. Please.   
  
Qui-Gon tried to reach through the bond, but found nothing. The bond was once again closed. Qui-Gon could only stand and watch as the healers worked desperately to save Obi-Wan. Eventually, though, the healers backed off and shook their heads in defeat.   
  
There was nothing more they could do, Obi-Wan was dead. Qui-Gon found his knees unable to support him any longer as he fell to the floor.   
  
No Obi-Wan no. Please come back.   
  
Qui-Gon gasped in shock as he felt someone reach out for him. He looked back into the small room and felt the breath leave his body.   
  
Obi-Wan was suddenly gasping for breath. He was alive. The healers stood dumbfounded for a moment, but quickly moved into action as he began to choke.   
  
Thank you Obi-Wan. Thank you for not leaving me.   
  
Suddenly his comlink beeped, and shooting one more quick glance at Obi-Wan to make sure he was ok, Qui-Gon answered it.   
  
"Report to the council chambers, you must. Much to discuss we have," Yoda stated.   
  
"Master Yoda, I will be down once I am sure Obi-Wan is fine. We almost lost him again," Qui-Gon firmly stated.   
  
"Come now you must. Discuss Obi-Wan we must. Found proof we have that of the darkside Obi-Wan is. Come to the chambers immediately you will."   
  
Qui-Gon stared at the commlink in horror.   
  
Proof of Obi-Wan being of the darkside. I must go, but I don't want to leave him alone.   
  
Suddenly Qui-Gon felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Anakin standing there.   
  
"Go Master I will stay with him until you return. Don't disobey them in this," Anakin softly spoke.   
  
"Thank you Ani. I shall return shortly." Qui-Gon quickly turned and headed out of the room, not noticing the evil grin that crossed Anakin's face.   
  
**   
Qui-Gon walked into the chambers and waited for them to speak.   
  
"Thank you for joining us, Master Jinn. How is Obi-Wan doing?" Mace asked.   
  
"He stopped breathing, and the healers had thought he had died, but somehow he started breathing once again. You called me just as they got him stable."   
  
"Glad to hear ok he is, but discuss now we must, what happened today. Obi-Wan is tainted with darkness. Allow to fall we cannot. Obi-Wan must stay of light. If Obi-Wan falls completely, kill him we must."   
  
Qui-Gon looked at Yoda and the rest of the council in shock.   
  
"What do you mean you must kill him? How can you be so sure he will fall," he asked. Unable to control his anger, he spun and looked at Depa and said, "Wasn't it the very person you are saying will fall to the darkness, who just saved your life and that of everyone in here almost at the cost of his own life? I see no proof of him falling to the darkside. Show me this proof," Qui-Gon demanded.   
  
"Control your feelings you must, Master Jinn. Proof you want," Yoda asked.   
  
"Yes. Show me this proof."   
  
"Very well, Qui-Gon. After you left with Obi-Wan, we had the body of Siri- the dead Sith mistress- searched. We discovered a small data pad, with a virtually unbreakable code on it. Adi Gallia," Mace said motioning to the Jedi Master mentioned, "was able to break it, seeing as she knew Siri the best. I personally searched through the documents on it. Inside was a letter written by Siri. It proclaimed that Obi-Wan was behind the attack. Siri had purposefully sacrificed her life to get us to trust him. A well devised scheme by a Sith Lord, Qui-Gon. Not a savior from the Force."   
  
"This still proves nothing. It could be a scheme to make us think he has turned. Each and every one of you here knows Obi-Wan just as well as I do, and you all know he would never willingly be part of this," Qui-Gon said.   
  
"Willing being the key word. He could be under the control of the darkside. And until we know otherwise, Obi-Wan Kenobi will be considered a threat," Mace declared.   
  
Qui-Gon knew that the council had come to a decision and nothing he said would change that.   
  
"Very well, I will agree to your choice. Now what must be done? Will you put a Force Bind on his power until you are sure he is not a threat?"   
  
"Force Bind him we can not," Yoda said.   
  
Qui-Gon looked at Yoda like he had lost his mind. No one had ever been unable to be Force Bound.   
  
"What do you mean he can't be bound?"   
  
"To strong Obi-Wan has become. Stronger then even me. Bind he can break."   
  
"So what must we do?" Qui-Gon said, as he let Yoda's words sink in.   
  
"Watch him you must. Only you can keep him under control."   
  
"How am I the only one to keep him under control? I don't understand."   
  
"A bond you still have with him. Active it has become. Bond with Skywalker you no longer have."   
  
Qui-Gon stepped back as Yoda spoke those words. _My bond with Anakin is broken. How can this be and why didn't I know? _  
  
"How?"   
  
"Broke the bond Obi-Wan did for your protection," Yoda said sadly.


	7. Chapter 7: The Darkness Within

**_A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews…I am going to start with chapter 11 and reply to them like we do on the JC boards…but I want to get you all caught up here..so thanks to FF.Net this was not updated as often as I would have liked…but here are the next two chapters…Enjoy--PT_**

**Chapter 7: "The Darkness Within"**   
  
Anakin stood outside the room that held the unconscious form of Obi-Wan. He watched as the healers walked back and forth checking readings. He smiled at that thought.   
  
Fools, do they really think they will be able to save him.   
  
Motioning to one of the healers, Anakin waited to move inside.   
  
"When can I see him?" he asked putting as much emotion in his voice as he could.   
  
"You can go in now. Just don't stay too long, he still needs his sleep," the healer said as he walked away, leaving Anakin and Obi-Wan alone.   
  
Anakin walked over to Obi-Wan and stared down at his sleeping form. Obi-Wan looked peaceful, but Anakin knew that this was all about to change.   
  
He closed his eyes and focused on Obi-Wan and his thoughts.   
  
Now the real fun will begin.   
  
**   
_  
Obi-Wan found himself in a place of peace. He smiled and knew that he would be safe here until his body had healed enough for him to return.   
  
His smile turned into a frown though as he remembered what happened. He remembered Siri attacking him and winning the battle. Then the darkside energy had coursed through him, giving him the power he needed and on a strange level, he craved.   
  
Then he remembered the pain. The pain that caused him to fall to his knees. The pain of losing someone bonded to him through the Force. His other Master using the darkside had bound Siri to him. Sidious had said this was a way to keep them in line.   
  
And if that wasn't bad enough, Obi-Wan felt Sidious amplify the pain of the broken bond by ten fold. As he lay there on the floor trying to rid himself of the pain, he recalled calling out to the one person he never thought he would ask for help again.   
  
Qui-Gon Jinn. And Obi-Wan was even more surprised when Qui-Gon came and helped. He felt the healing power of his former master cascade around him, banishing the evil that wanted to consume him.   
  
He remembered feeling the light of the Force once more. He fell into the healing embrace of the Force and knew then that everything would be just fine. But he soon came to realize this was not the case.   
  
He remembered feeling at peace and safe, when the darkness attacked him once more. He felt Sidious reach through his shields and attack him with Force lighting. He jerked away as he felt his body cry out in pain. He could faintly hear Qui-Gon and the healers telling him to fight it, and fight he did.   
  
But Sidious employed a new trick. Using the darkside, Sidious reached further into Obi-Wan's mind and planted a suggestion that he didn't need to breathe, that his body could live without air.   
  
Obi-Wan fell once again to the ground, unable to breathe. He tried to suck in the much-needed air but found his body wouldn't respond.   
  
He heard Qui-Gon plea once more for him to stay, and he tried, but the pull of the black abyss was too strong. Just as he was about to let up, he felt Sidious release his hold and Obi-Wan was able to breathe once more.   
  
Gasping for air, he heard Sidious tell him, "You are mine forever. Never forget it. I can let you live or die. Next time I won't be so forgiving."   
  
Then he was gone, leaving Obi-Wan alone in his paradise.   
  
Now Obi-Wan was enjoying the peacefulness of paradise. He knew that soon this would all be left behind, and he would have to return to where there was nothing but pain and hate. But he knew he must, for those that he still cared about were counting on him.   
  
No one knew why he had come back and no one could understand how he was alive and not dead.   
  
"I don't even understand it. Why am I here? Why come back to this?"   
  
"Because you are a coward. Only COWARDS give up power to go back to nothing," said a voice from behind.   
  
Obi-Wan spun and, looking behind him, saw Anakin Skywalker. He watched as Anakin slowly began to make his way toward him.   
  
"Why are you here? You are not welcome here. Leave," Obi-Wan snarled as he backed away.   
  
"Now you know I can't do that. Our Master has felt it was necessary I come and remind you what your mission is," Anakin smiled as he quickly lashed out and sent Obi-Wan flying.   
  
Obi-Wan was not prepared for the attack and grunted in pain as he slammed into a nearby tree. He pulled himself to his feet and looked at Anakin.   
  
"You can tell him that I will never join him. His plan has failed. I won't carry it out. I am a Jedi of the light, not of the dark."   
  
Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and burst out laughing. When he was able to calm himself, Anakin said, "Fool. Do you really think the Jedi will take you back? You are tainted. You were brought back to the living by the darkside power. Didn't you find it a little odd that you were able to draw on the darkside power, and not be consumed by it? That is because that dark power is coursing through your veins as we speak and is the only thing keeping you alive."   
  
"You speak nothing but lies. If what you are saying is true, then I should never have been able to step foot in the temple. I would have been cut down right there on the spot," Obi-Wan said with a challenge in his voice.   
  
"You still carry the light. For some reason the light and dark are of equal balance within you. That is why you were of so much interest to him. That fool Qui-Gon. He never knew what he had sitting right under his nose, and he threw it all away for what? I know you broke the bond between him and I, but that won't save him nor you," Anakin said.   
  
"No matter how much Qui-Gon hurt me, I will not allow you to harm him. He is still my Master, and I will protect him no matter what. So you want me to destroy the Jedi, fine. I will. But know this, I will not hurt him," Obi-Wan said as he approached Anakin.   
  
"We shall see. He may not approve. NO, wait, I don't approve. How about I kill him now and let you take the fall? Hmm.. what would be the most painful way for him to go?"   
  
Distraught by Anakin's brazen declarations, Obi-Wan found himself charging his replacement. His unexpected tactic easily brought the Padawan down. Slowly, he choked the life from Anakin, as he saw the only way to save his Master.   
  
Underestimating the former Jedi, Anakin was completely unguarded for the attack. Struggling to free himself, he quickly found he was unable to do so, as Obi-Wan held him in a firm grip. Blackness crept into his vision as he began to lose consciousness. _  
  
**   
  
A gasping sound could be heard, as Qui-Gon entered the room. In a moment he quickly assessed the situation as he could sense a dark power emanating from the room. He found his apprentice lying on the floor with his hands clutching at his neck. He also found Obi-Wan sprawled on the floor, with a hand stretched toward Anakin. His quick analytical mind ascertained what was happening.   
  
Qui-Gon rushed to Anakin's side and was about to attempt to reach into his mind to break the hold when he felt a force slam into him sending him forcefully into the wall. As he slide down the wall, he watched as Obi-Wan awoke and released his hold on Anakin before walking over to him.   
  
Qui-Gon saw the hate and anger brewing in his eyes, as he approached Anakin. He knew Obi-Wan was drawing on the darkside power again, and his fear was confirmed when Obi-Wan spoke.   
  
"Now you shall die."


	8. Chapter 8: And the Mask lifts

**Chapter Eight:**

Obi-Wan slowly advanced on Anakin. He knew that he must destroy the evil that was in front of him, if all that he used to care about was to be safe. Closing his eyes, he drew on the power of the darkside, and slowly raised his hands to strike out, but stopped when he heard a voice.

Please Obi-Wan, don't do this. You may no longer be my apprentice but you are still a Jedi, and he is but a child. Please my son.

__

Lowering his hands he turned and looked at Qui-Gon and gasped at what he saw. He saw fear and love. Fear for both him and Anakin, but love also. Not understanding what he was seeing, he turned back to look at Anakin. 

The boy was being to awaken, and Obi-Wan knew he must act now before Anakin awoke fully. Raising his arms once again, Obi-Wan prepared to kill the monster before him.

Please, don't hurt him. He hasn't done anything wrong. 

Qui-Gon watched in horror as Obi-Wan turned on him. He could see the anger and fire raging in his sea-green eyes, and for the first time ever Qui-Gon was afraid.

"Hasn't done anything wrong? Your precious 'Chosen One' is nothing but a monster and a Sith in training. He must be stopped now before all is lost. Why do you think I came back? Why do you think I broke our bond? To protect me? No, I did it to protect YOU. No I will not be stopped. He will die here today," Obi-Wan said with the hate for Anakin raging in his voice.

"No, I don't believe you Obi-Wan. I think that your time with the Sith had clouded your feelings. But please leave the boy alone and we will talk," Qui-Gon pleaded.

"Clouded my feelings? Here let me show you how much the Sith has 'clouded' my feelings, _Master._"

Before Qui-Gon could say anything, he felt Obi-Wan reach out and smash through his shields. Qui-Gon gasped when he found him self re-living every moment of Obi-Wan's life since the moment that he was thought dead, to the current moment. He saw and felt all the pain and suffering that Obi-Was had suffered at the hands of the sith, and then to his shock he saw Anakin. He saw Anakin bowing before a dark figure, being trained in the ways of the sith. He saw Anakin reach out and connect with Obi-Wan and verbally and physically attack Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon collapsed back against the wall as Obi-Wan withdrew from his mind. Both men were gasping for breath, and Obi-Wan looked like he was about to collapse.

"Now what do you think about your little Ani? Now do you understand why he must be stopped," Obi-Wan asked as he gasped for breath. 

Qui-Gon didn't know what to say. He really didn't want to believe that yet another one of his padawan's had fallen to the darkside, and yet he couldn't deny what he had been shown. He knew that Obi-Wan had not been lying for he could _feel_ each of those memories and the pain that still lingered from each.

Before he could answer though and laugh rang through the room. Both men turned to stare at the now standing figure of Anakin Skywalker.

"Obi-Wan, you fool. You should have killed me when you had the chance. You shall never kill me now. The darkness is coming and you Jedi fools will not be able to stop it," he sneered at the two men.

 "You will not win, Anakin. I will stop you if it is the last thing I do," Obi-Wan declared. 

Anakin didn't acknowledged what Obi-Wan had said. Instead he was focused on the shock face of Qui-Gon. He began to laugh at the hurt he could see shinning in Qui-Gon's eyes.

" Oh don't look so hurt, _Master_. You should have known this was coming. Everyone tired and tried to tell you, but you being stubborn would not listen. And in the end I have become and done the very thing you swore I wouldn't," Anakin said with a smirk on his face.

Suddenly Obi-Wan launched himself from the wall, calling Qui-Gon's saber to his hand and attacked Anakin.

Anakin watched as Obi-Wan came charging toward him and waited until he was almost upon him, and raising his hand, he used the Force and pushed Obi-Wan into the nearby wall.   
  
Obi-Wan gritted his teeth at the pain that shocked his system and pulled himself off the ground. He gathered the dark energy once more and forced it into his weakened body and prepared to attack once again.   
  
However Anakin had other ideas. Turning to a very stunned Qui-Gon he ignited his own saber and advanced.   
  
"So you see, Master, Obi-Wan was not wrong about me. And cause you failed to see this, you will now pay for your mistakes. I will kill you, and take Obi-Wan back to my master. Good-bye," he said as he raised his blade.   
  
Qui-Gon was still too much in shock at the recent turn of events to even move. He could only watch as the blade came at him.   
  
Anakin swung and a pain filled scream was heard and then nothing, as the body fell to the floor.


	9. Chapter 9: The Confession

A/N: Yes I know this is a little short…but you will see that were it ended was the perfect place…LOL..

****

**_These are the last two chapters I have done..now you get them as they are done. Working on Chapter 11 now hope to have it up soon…Thanks again for all the reviews…_**

****

**_PT_**

**Chapter 9: The Confession**   
  
A dizzying spell seemed to be cast on Qui-Gon as he watched in horror as the blade flashed towards him. Silently, he closed his eyes, preparing himself for the inevitable blow. Qui-Gon heard the sound of the saber connecting with flesh, and he heard the cry of pain, yet felt nothing. Coming out of his shock, he gasped in horror as Obi-Wan fell limply to the floor next to him.   
  
Anakin cursed to himself, knowing that when Sidious found out that Obi-Wan had been hurt, he would suffer. Knowing that soon the medical ward would be over run with medical teams, in response to Obi-Wan's cry, Anakin prepared to flee. But before leaving he turned to Qui-Gon, who was kneeling next to Obi-Wan.   
  
" Good-bye Master. I shall return for him," Anakin said pointing to Obi-Wan, "And no one will stop me." He quickly turned and ran out of the room, fleeing into the night.   
  
Quickly turning his back on Anakin, Qui-Gon knelt next to Obi-Wan. He gently hushed the young man, knowing that by turning him, the already painful wounds would burn. Hesitantly, he turned Obi-Wan over, gasping at what he saw. Obi-Wan had been cut in one sweep from top to bottom on his back. The wound was deep and gruesome, but fortunately the blade had been at an angle that the wound would be painful and life threatening, but wouldn't kill Obi-Wan with a single blow.   
  
He gently lay Obi-Wan back down then attempted to rise only to find his wrist in an iron clad grip. Qui-Gon gently pried the hand away before standing up completely. Turning back he saw Obi-Wan staring up at him.   
  
"No. No healer's. Need to sleep. I will be fine once I wake up. Please don't leave me," Obi-Wan said, as he fought to keep his eyes open. Qui-Gon gave in, kneeling next to the young man, before gently pulling him into his arms, and wincing as Obi-Wan let out a breath of pain.   
  
"I'm sorry Obi-Wan..." Obi-Wan shook his head, ignoring the pain as best he could.   
  
"Please don't leave me," Obi-Wan said.   
  
Qui-Gon couldn't help the flash of pain that stabbed at his heart at Obi-Wan's words. _The boy still loves me, after all this time. After all that I did to him, how could he still care so much? _  
  
"Because you are my Master, and father," Obi-Wan whispered and he lost his fight to stay awake.


	10. Chapter 10: Condemned to Die

**Chapter 10: Condemned to Die**

Anakin bit back a groan as he slammed into the wall with a sickening thud. Sliding down to the floor he covered his face as cold hands lifted him up to his feet.  
  
"Foolish boy!" The Sith spat icily. "I should have known better than to trust you."  
  
Anakin gasped for air as the slender fingers that now griped around his neck began to keep the air he needed from his lungs. His senses blurring he could only hear the harsh curses being spat at him in a haze.

Just when Anakin thought that he would pass out, the fingers around his throat let go and he collapsed to the ground gasping for breath.

Sidious moved away from the form on the ground and walked away softly whispering, "Do not fail me again. Leave Kenobi alone. He is mine. Fail again and I will shall make you suffer a fate worse then death."

Anakin watched as he left the room and pulled himself up of the ground. _You shall pay Obi-Wan. I don't care what my Master wants, I will kill you myself._

**

Qui-Gon stood next to Obi-Wan as they once again found them selves before the council. Soon after Obi Wan had awoken, Mace had commed Qui-Gon to state that they were to report to the Council Chambers immediately.

" Know why you are," Yoda asked.

"I do," Qui-Gon responded.

"Know what must be done you do," Yoda once again asked.

Qui-Gon looked at each of the council members and searched their faces. His eyes came to rest on Obi-Wan and he knew then and there what the council demanded of him. Turning back to Yoda he looked at him in shock.

 "You can't. You yourself said that would never work. Why now," Qui-Gon demanded as his gaze bore into that of Yoda's.

" Correct I was. But full power of the council unable to fight," Yoda stated while watching the reaction of Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan stared at those before him. He could feel Qui-Gon's confusion, Yoda's calmness, and the rest of the members fear and resolve. He suddenly knew what they were talking about and he began to laugh.

Qui-Gon turned and looked at Obi-Wan in shock. He didn't find anything funny about this situation they were in.

"Obi-Wan," he questioned.

"It is a wonder how the Jedi have lasted so long with incompetent people running things, and how the Sith have risen with out anyone knowing. Do you really think that you can Force Suppress me? I may not be of the dark, but I have more power then any of you fools. Try it and I assure you, you will fail."

"This must be done, until we are sure of what is going on, and were you loyalties lie. Do not fight us Obi-Wan," Mace said as he began to let him self fall into the Force.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan both could feel the Council members following Mace's lead. Qui-Gon turned to see Obi-Wan staring at Yoda. He turned to Yoda and the elder Master also held Obi-Wan's gaze.

"We shall begin. This will not hurt at all. Once the bind is done, you will no longer be able to access the Force until we take it off," Mace said.

"You really think I am that dangerous. I come here offering to help you, and yet you still doubt me. I was attacked twice in these Temple walls, protecting those I still love, and what do I get in return? Nothing but betrayal. Let me show you how dangerous I really am," Obi-Wan calmly stated as he immersed himself in the Force.

Qui-Gon looked at him wondering what he was going to do, when he felt something rip through his shields, shattering them into nothing. He could hear the gasps from those in the room and knew the same had been done to them.

Qui-Gon suddenly found himself on his knees as he mind was over loaded with emotion. _Pain. Hurt. Betrayal. Loneliness. Fear._

Everyone in the room gasped in shock as the emotions tore through their minds. They say the beatings. The torture. The mind-games. They saw everything. 

They saw the Sith taunting Obi-Wan with the darkside, but watched as he rejected it. Soon though Obi-Wan was unable to resist and soon gave in. But those watching saw him give in but not completely. They watched as the darkness tainted the soul that was Obi-Wan Kenobi, but never completely over taking the light.

Soon the barrage of emotions stopped, leaving all gasping for breath. Qui-Gon sat were he feel trying to catch his breath and then slowly turned and looked at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was standing there trying to catch his breath, and Qui-Gon could tell he looked like he was on the edge of collapsing. 

Qui-Gon pulled himself to his feet and reached out to steady Obi-Wan. When he was sure that Obi-Wan would remain standing he turned and looked at the others in the room. Each were starting intently at Obi-Wan unable to fathom what just happened.

Finally able to speak, Mace asked, "What just happened?"

"More powerful, you have become. Very disturbing this is," Yoda said.

"Obi-Wan, what was that," Qui-Gon asked in confusion.

"That was what I went through when I taken by the Sith. But what you felt was but a fraction of the pain I felt and still feel. I wonder why I even bothered as seeing that I am no longer wanted around her. I knew coming back here was a mistake. I should have found a nice little place to live out my last few months of life, and let all of you fools deal with the Sith on your own," Obi-Wan alleged.

"What do you mean, 'your last few months of life'? What are you not telling us," Mace asked.

"By leaving the Sith, I have condemned my self to death," Obi-Wan whispered. 


	11. Chapter 11: Second Meetings

Here is the next chapter….Thanks for all the reviews and hope you enjoy it…Warning evil cliffy….J -PT

Chapter 11: Second Meetings   
  
  
"I mean that unless Sidious infuses my body with darkside energy, I will die. How do you think it was that I survived the Sith attack? You saw for yourself Master, that wound was fatal, yet thanks to Sidious's darkside power I lived," Obi-Wan stated, as he looked Qui-Gon in the eye.   
  
" I don't understand," Qui-Gon stated.   
  
" In order to keep living, I must be recharged in a sense with the darkside energy from Lord Sidious. Each charge lasts me about two weeks. However using the Force drains me quicker. Without that energy, I will die."   
  
"How long?" Qui-Gon asked.   
  
"A week," Obi-Wan whispered.   
  
*********************************************   
  
Qui-Gon sat alone in the gardens, attempting to let his feelings flow through him and into the Force. Sighing to himself when this did not work, Qui-Gon opened his eyes and sat there thinking.   
  
How can this be? How is it that all this time I never knew about either of them? Obi-Wan in the hands of the Sith, and Anakin being trained by them, how could I have missed this?   
  
"Because you refused to see," a voice said from behind him.   
  
Turning Qui-Gon saw Anakin standing behind him. He no longer wore the cream colored robes of the Jedi, but the all black worn only by a Sith. Slowly standing, Qui-Gon turned and faced his former Padawan.   
  
"Anakin, why have you come back?" Qui-Gon asked as he slowly got to his feet.   
  
"To finish what I started. I will destroy you and Kenobi. But I want to you to watch as he dies. I want to hear your screams of denial as he takes his last breath. I want to hear you beg for mercy as I hold your life in my hands," Anakin sneered at him.   
  
"Anakin, how could you throw away all the training and teachings that I taught you," Qui-Gon asked.   
  
" You taught me how weak the Jedi are. It's no wonder the Sith have risen without your knowledge. My new MASTER has shown me what true power is. But I do not have time for this. I shall kill you now then go after your former apprentice. He will pay the most for making me look like a fool in front of my Master, and turning his back on all that he had been taught," Anakin sneered.   
  
"You will never harm him again. Surrender now Anakin, before I am forced to kill you," Qui-Gon stated as he pulled his saber out.   
  
Anakin never said anything as he pulled his saber out, and ignited it. Qui-Gon followed suite and ignited his own. But a third saber ignited. Starteld Qui-Gon turned and looked behind him. Standing there was a cloaked figure also wielding a red saber.   
  
Qui-Gon knew that he was about to face two sith, and knew he needed help. He reached out to the only person he knew could hear him, and then turned to face the evil.


	12. Chapter 12: The Fall of A Jedi Master

Ok...At long last...the next chapter...  
  
I am soo sorry for being late...I have been busy and really sick...I hope you all enjoy this...And I will honsetly say I do not know when the next chapter is coming out but I shall try.  
  
Please let me know what ya think...  
  
PT  
  
***  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Obi-Wan sat alone in his room mediating on what has transpired today. He could not believe that he had ended up telling Qui-Gon and the council what had happened to him when he had been taken five years ago.  
  
He sat slowly emerging himself into the Force, not caring that this was draining what little energy he had left.  
  
Why should I care? Have I not condemned myself to death the moment I left Sidious's hold? Was this not what I wanted, was to die?  
  
Submerging himself further into the Force he reached out and felt the life of the living Force surround him. He reached out further and sought out his former Master. What he found was nothing but evil hatred and darkness, which seemed to over come the light that was Qui-Gon.  
  
Knowing he was in trouble, and knowing what it could cost him, Obi-Wan quickly grabbed his lightsaber and ran from his room, past two very startled Knights.  
  
** Qui-Gon brought his saber up to block the wild slash of Anakin's blade. He stepped back and readied himself for the next attack. Qui-Gon kept his eye on the other figure who had yet to move.  
  
Both fighters began to circle each other, neither attacking. Each studying the other waiting for any sign from the Force of an incoming attack. Suddenly the Force screamed at Qui-Gon and he quickly leapt into the air to avoid the back slash from the second Sith.  
  
Bringing his blade he blocked the slash from Anakin and quickly spinning he blocked the other blade. Qui-Gon blocked the incoming attacks coming from left and right, but he knew he had to end this soon for he was tiring.  
  
Trying to find a way out of this mess, Qui-Gon went on the attack, hoping to throw off his attackers. Yet it seemed the Force had a sense of humor, for it seemed his attackers knew exactly what he was planning and counteracted it, knocking Qui-Gon's lightsaber from his hand.  
  
With Force shove, Qui-Gon was slammed into the near by wall, and he slumped to ground stunned. He tried to right himself as both Sith marched towards him, but he was unable to rise.  
  
" So it ends Qui-Gon. Did you really think that you would be able to stop us? You trained me. I know your every move. But I can spare your life, if you agree to join us. Come with me, and join the collection of gathering Sith, for soon the Jedi shall be no more," Anakin said as he brought the tip of his blade to the underside of Qui-Gon's neck.  
  
"I will not join you Anakin. You say I taught you, yet based on your actions here today, I see you learned nothing from me. I should have listened to Obi-Wan from the start, but I let my emotions take over and ignored him. You WERE to old to train and to dangerous. I am sorry I failed you. So sorry.," Qui-Gon whispered as he hung his head. " The Great and Mighty Qui-Gon Jin saying he was wrong. We should mark this day down in history, don't you think young Anakin," the seconded Sith stated.  
  
Qui-Gon brought his head up at the sound of the voice. He KNEW that voice like he knew the back of his own hand. But he refused to believe that it was true.  
  
No not him! He is not a Sith. I KNOW him!  
  
" You don't know me Jinn. Just like you never really knew Obi-Wan or Anakin," the figure said as he lowered his hood.  
  
Qui-Gon gasped in shock when his fears were realized.  
  
"Oh Force no. Not you too. Why?"  
  
"Because I could. And now you shall die," Mace Windu stated as he brought his saber up to bear once again.  
  
Qui-gon could only stare as the blade came down. He refused to move for his body was still in shock. He sent his good byes and closed his eyes and waited for the final blow. 


End file.
